Zoion Logos
by Karianasan
Summary: Sometimes even the gang need a break. So it's time for one of Shaggy's plans! Slice of Life story, and my final letter in my collection. Also is my 50th Scooby story! Enjoy! Chapter 3 is out!
1. Off to somewhere

Sometimes you just have to sit back and smell the roses. Work is important, but life is important as well.

Having worked hard the few months, Mystery Inc was due for a small bit of time off. It was a sudden outburst from Shaggy the second day they had gotten back, that he wanted everyone to be ready in the morning to go somewhere. No questions were allowed to be asked, and frankly the last mystery had drained even Velma, to the point that solving this mystery wasn't worth the effort and they would just have to get up and see where this was going.

"Rake r'up! Rake r'up!" Came the fuzzy butted alarm, running through the little house in Coolsville. Tromping paws made such a clatter as it had to cover both floors to wake the rest of the members of the gang. Several mutterings were best left unsaid what they were, but the desired effect happened and they were awake...

Well as well as some could be.

Fred was the first to arrive to the living room where a bouncy Shaggy and Scooby awaited. He was still shaking the sleep from his eyes as a yawn escaped. Shaking his head, he tried to head off any more that might try to come around when he heard a sound behind him. Normally one of the _more_ morning people, Velma seemed worse for the wear. It was clear she had not gotten too much sleep with the raccoon mask she was sporting, her eyes squinting beyond it. She had not known they were leaving _THAT_ early, so she had spent some time last night trying to properly write out her notes from the last mystery and had only fallen asleep a few hours before the Dane bullhorn had ripped through the house. But she was awake enough to get herself dressed properly. Though it was really hard to know if her sweater was backwards or not... So no one would have been the wiser had it been true. Well, maybe Daphne would.

Speaking of the devil, the last member shuffled down the stairs. Like something out of a cheesy horror film, the shambling corpse was well dressed but otherwise looking like a zombie. Eyes red and bleary, she squinted at them all with a hot glare, though it was mostly directed to Shaggy and Scooby for waking her up. Thoughts of a new brown fur coat had passed through her mind a few times as the Dane happily wagged his tail at her arrival.

"Do you know..." She said slowly, drawing out her words due to her sleepy nature. "... How freaking early it is in the morning? It's 7am! Why I ought to..."

Her words were cut off as Shaggy just grinned and offered a tall thermos. It was over a foot tall and rather thick around. He pressed it into the hands of the annoyed red head and it stalled her ranting as she looked down at the cylinder. Caught off guard with the sudden object in her hands. Still smiling, Shaggy nodded to Scooby who padded over enough to reach the top and twist it off. The little cup top popped off and the seal was unscrewed off and the smell of the contents hit Daphne. Her eyes snapped open all the way. Like a child given access to all the candy they wanted, Daphne chugged back the first swig like an Irishman. When her face returned from behind the thermos, her face was content as a kitten.

"So what are we waiting for?" She said in a dreamy voice. Fred and Velma looked over at each other and then sighed.

"Coffee." They replied to each other, knowing it was one of the main things needed to wake Daphne up in the morning and make her happy.

"Irish cream coffee... Mmmmmm..." A favorite of hers. Shaggy knew how to get her going. Well, when it wasn't part of a mystery. Usually the adrenaline was enough to wake them all, but there was something about behind home that usually made them more lethargic then being out and about for business.

"Now with that like' settled, it's time to get going." Shaggy waved to them all and opened the front door. Letting Scooby bound out of the front door, he then followed behind leaving the three in the living room. With lips locked on the thermos, Daphne followed contently. Fred and Velma were less enthusiastic, Velma behind last out and dragging. Closing the door behind her, she trailed wobbling to the Mystery Machine.

"R'after rou!" Scooby said with a flourished bow. His paws indicating the open door awaiting for Velma. Velma was offered shotgun as Scooby scrambled to fit in the middle seat in the front. With her climbing in, they were off.

-

"Where are we going?" Fred asked as they were on their way, but where he wasn't sure. It was something they had to get there early for though. Or why else would Shaggy have gotten them up to early.

"For all answers, please direct them to like' my secretary." Shaggy commented over his shoulder as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road. Popping up, Scooby's head bobbed with tongue rolled out waiting to answer anything they asked.

"R'ank rou R'ank rou. Refore re r'art, R'I rill r'only r'answering r'in rimple r'answers."

"Ugh, I'm not awake enough for this. Pass me the coffee Daphne." Velma moaned, reaching out to her friend, who growled in response. She was nursing the thermos like a baby with a bottle. Velma rolled her eyes but then noticed another thermos held out to her. It was Daphne offering one... yet she was still milking hers.

"I brought extra's." Came words from the driver, a grin on his face. At closer look, there was already a discarded bottle on the floor and several nestled next to her like a hen with her eggs. Even Fred was working on one. They seemed to have labels on them, saying what flavor had been contained inside. The one offered to Velma had a single word on it in bold capital letters. "BLACK" Which meant it was for her. One too many nights of late night research had gotten her into the habit.

Once everyone had enough coffee to make them coherent enough, the gang turned to asking the 'secretary' about where they were going.

"So, Mmmm Good coffee." Daphne said licking her lips as she swirled the bottom contents of her third thermos. "So you'll only answer in like yes or no answers for the most part?"

"Res!" Scooby yipped happily. He was enjoying the role at the front of the seat while his buddy focused on the Ohio roads and stupid drivers that came with it.

"Ok, so questions only. It feels like twenty questions without the limit. Ok. Is this far?" Daphne pondered. Scooby nodded his head and answered quickly.

"Res r'it r'is."

"Ok, so far away." Fred picked up the only answer they knew. "So we need to be awake early to go?"

"Res r'and ro."

"So, we do and don't need to be up early for it?" Velma tumbled over the Dane's answer. "So it's something we don't have to be up early, but we did anyway?"

"Rep."

"I'll give you this one." Spoke up Shaggy from behind the wheel. "We don't have to be there early, but I wanted to get us there when it opened so we had all day and could avoid some of the crowds."

"So there are crowds? So people come here in groups?" Fred picked up the little bit of info they had been given. Scooby shook his head as an affirmative.

"So early is better. People go there. Beating crowds so that means there will be some type of lines?" Daphne mulled on the information they had been given. "So is this an amusement park."

"R'ope. R'ot r'an r'amusment rark." Scooby confirmed.

"Not an amusement park." Velma translated. Her mind bubbling with ideas of what it could be. There was only so many options that it could be.

"Will it be fun?"

"Res!"

"What kind of people go there?"

"Res." Scooby remarked smartly. Fred hung his head forgetting about the simple answers rule Scooby had said before. He had forgotten.

"Do kids go? Do old ladies visit there? Can adults have fun?"

"Res rep r'and rep." Scooby waved his tail and gave all positive answers.

"So everyone likes going..." The answer seemed obvious.

The questions went on for about an hour with little information actually gained. The drone of the car and the drawn out information gathering process from their fuzzy answering machine was not helping them get too far. But their agony was soon to be over.

"We're here!" Shaggy announced as he had pulled off the main road a while ago and took a few twists and turns arriving at their destination. Since the gang had been so focused on the question game, they did little to pay attention to the signs of the road. Which had been Shaggy's master plan the whole time. Also why he gave himself a better chance getting them more in the morning. Coffee was great at waking someone up, but the caffeine also give a burst of energy he focused on Scooby as a distraction. The van had pulled into a huge parking lot. A big sign they traveled under welcomed them.

'WELCOME to the Ohio Zoo!'

Eyes lit up as they read the sign. _Who doesn't like going to the Zoo?_ All the run around with the Dane was worth it. Coffee forgotten, the excitement of the location had taken over. Sure it was just a Zoo, but after working so hard a nice stroll through a Zoo was just what the doctor had ordered. The smug grin on Shaggy and Scooby's face showed they were pleased with the results.

"Come on Gang. Let's go!" Fred took over the lead from the two grinning fools as they enjoyed taking a back seat. They had done the work getting them there, so they were more than content to let Fred take back his usual role.

"Though, hold on Fred." Shaggy commented as he paused the group from going around the corner to where the booths were to get in. Shaggy had been carrying something and only now that they had stopped was when the object came into play.

Standing up on his back paws, Scooby had padded over to hold out his front paws. Taking from his hands, Shaggy placed the trench coat he had been toting on the Dane. Topping it with a brown Fedora to match. Apparently no dogs were allowed and so Scooby was going under cover to get in. Shooting thumbs up from under the oversized coat, Scooby took up position behind the group to try to sneak in disguised.

Shaking his head, Fred continued to the booths with everyone else in tow. The line was non-existent since they had arrived early. It was clear as the lady behind the booth was almost snoozing on her propped up arm, obviously not a morning person either. As she sat dazed in a seat by the window, it was possible to see another lady working with a broom behind her, trying to stay active compared to her lazier companion. Fred wandered up and rapped on the glass lightly.

"Sorry to bother you, but five people for the Zoo."

Sliding off suddenly off her arm, the lady shook her head and looked up at them.

"Iwasn'tsleepin... Oh Customers." The lady had started to make an excuse before she noticed they were not her boss and just a group of people wanting to buy tickets. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed who in fact was at the window. Standing up, her seat she had been dozing in made a clatter that spooked her partner behind her.

"MARTHA!" The lady at the window hollered at her companion. She wiggled her finger at Fred and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Da...da...da..." She stammered.

Picking up the chair, the lady named Martha pushed up her glasses with one finger shaking her head.

"You know it's rude to stare." She commented off handily as she came over to where her partner was freaking out. Adjusting her glasses again, she looked out and her jaw dropped like her friend.

"Da...Da... You guys are Mystery Inc!" The ladies voices sounded familiar. They also looked familiar as Fred tried to remember where they might have seen them.

"You guys were at the carnival we went too!" Daphne added in, recalling the two ladies. The one called Martha had not realized who they were and didn't want to let Scooby in since he was a dog. But her younger associate had told her of whom they were. And since then, the two has become fans since they had actually seen them in person rather than in the news or in the papers. And now again fate had brought the gang to meet the two ladies.

"_OhmygodDorthyit'sMysteryInc!_" The excited older lady slurred all the words together, forgetting a bit of to breath in-between words. Dorthy, as her friend had called her nodded her head furiously. They both had a short fangirl freak out and then turned back to the patiently awaiting gang.

"Can we have your autographs?" They both burst out at once and tried to shove both papers they had grabbed randomly to have signed through the window.

Velma tried not to snicker to much. It was really hit or miss for their fans. Some were rather laid back about meeting the gang, and others tended to get a bit out of hand when they met a famous person. Not that the gang really considered themselves being all that famous, but in certain circles they even had fan clubs. Velma had once even found a website dedicated to her.

With the paper passed around, they all signed. Once the paper had gotten back, the two ladies gazed upon the various signatures. While Daphne's was all nice and flowing, Fred's signature was neat. Velma's loopy script looked like something a doctor might use, while Shaggy's signature was rather sloppy and lopsided. A colored in pawprint had been drawn by Scooby. It was his signature after all. Noticing the paw, the two ladies squinted at the trench coated dog. He was good, but the wet nose was easy to spot once you had an idea of what you were looking for. The two ladies grinned and moved to actually do their job.

"Alright. Four... er Five people right?" Martha gave them an obvious wink. Daphne rolled her eyes and Fred gave a nod.

"Yep. Five." Fred offered the money and the lady took it right away this time. She remembered last time fighting with them and losing the battle for letting them in for free. Happy with their autographs, they let the group in and wished them an enjoyable time.


	2. Entry Village

Once past the entrance, they came upon a big sign of the park. It was a map that showed where each of the animal houses was located and how to get to them. There was also a tram that seemed to go from one section to another, and other smaller tram that ran past some of the more exotic wildlife better seen from a high vantage point. That and it was better to keep the animals in the open areas rather than the animal houses which were indoors.

Velma shot like a bullet over to the sign, since sitting at the edges at the bottom of the map were the usual brochures and maps that visitors could take. Face disappearing; the youngest member drank heartily from the information in the pamphlet. Fred and Shaggy each took one as well, but Daphne just snorted. Not that she minded that Velma had the pamphlet, but she bet that any place they had visited, she had a brochure if they had one. Some people collect stamps... Some people have stuffed animals.

Velma had brochures.

"I wonder where we should go." Shaggy commented as he and Scooby peered over the map. Though it was quite possible they were trying to plan just the right route to cover every food stand that existed in the zoo.

"Hmm... Well we have all day." Fred pointed out. "And it will be a while till most of the big crowds come, right Shag? Isn't that why you decided to get us up this early?"

"Yep!"

"Well... Maybe we should plan around that?" Fred looked over the map, trying to think what would be popular and tend to be hit by the big groups. So if they got their first, now that it early and didn't have to compete, they could then take their time. Though thankfully this was a zoo, and not an amusement park. So even the busy areas shouldn't be too bad. And they had gone during a school day, so it wasn't like there should be hordes of families wandering around, till much later. Once school got out.

"Hm..." Wandering over, Daphne figured that Fred had a good point, and wanted to have a look as well to see what was there. Glancing at the three that had maps, she pondered which the best to go by was. With Shaggy sharing it with Scooby, it might have been crowded by them to try looking for not food related items. Velma was totally absorbed in hers; chewing on her bottom lip as she drank in any bit of information she could get from the paper. So, as much as she wanted to bug her, Daphne figured she would be nice and leave her be. So that left Fred, or getting a map for her own use.

No wanting to deprive someone else of a map, since her group was hogging three of them so far, she moved to look over Fred's shoulder. It only took a prod or two, before he realized she wanted to share and he handed her a corner to take.

"Whoa... This is a big Zoo." Daphne whistled, impressed with the size. She had been paying more attention to her coffee, and asking Scooby questions, to notice that they had come upon such a big place.

"Yeah, It even is broken into separate divisions in order to fit all the different varieties of animals. From Shores, to African Forest, and Asia Quest!" Chirped Velma, her eyes never leaving her map. No wonder Velma had been so glued to it; there was so much to take in!

"I bet we should save going to Zoombezi Bay till like' afternoon." Shaggy suggested, pointing to the map to give the others a general idea of what he was talking about. If we plan to go at all

"Ah, yeah. The water park probably won't be the best this early. Plus I don't know if I want to get wet today. That wouldn t be fun to walk around in, if the weather gets worse." Fred replied, giving the area a look on his own map.

"Yeah, I didn't know there would be a park here, or I would have brought my bathing suit." Daphne said, though she hadn't known where they were going anyway, in order to properly prepare. Sure, she had a lot of things stashed away in the Mystery Machine for emergencies... But her last emergency bathing suit had been used a while ago and she forgot to put it back in her kit once it had been cleaned.

"Jungle Jack's Landing is also something we could probably come back another day and go to. When we want to do more rides and stuff." Fred pointed out, unsure they wanted to spend any time there compared to the rest of the Zoo. It looked like fun, sure, but he was looking more forward to seeing animals at the zoo, then trying to see how fast he could spin a teacup ride. _Next time Next time_.

"Maybe it would be best if we approached this in a counter clockwork manner. As it seems that North America, Asia Quest and the Shores might be the top three popular areas. As North American has Bears, Wolves..."

"Ooh, wolves!" Interrupted Daphne, earning a snort from Velma as she had been cut off from her explanation. The younger woman eying her friend for a few seconds, before continuing.

"...Yes, wolves, big cats and Foxes. As they tend to be popular with the kids, and adults alike. Current party included. And North America area will then lead into Asia Quest. Which covers Elephants, Rhinos and some more big cats."

"Ah, they have a grill there." Shaggy added, tracing the route that Velma had suggested, looking for what was all along that way. I wonder if they sell grilled Corn on the cob!"

"Rum Rum, Rorn!" Scooby added, clapping his paws together as he licked his chops.

"... Depending on how long we take, it might be nice for us to hit the Shores after that. There is where the Discovery Reef Aquarium is. Which would be indoors and an easy way to relax after walking for a while. After that, we can hit most of the other areas easier once people come. Though the monkey exhibit might be a bit crowded by then, it's indoors and easier to traverse. And that would save Australia for last." With a final nod, Velma pointed out her idea. It seemed like a solid one, and hoped that the others wouldn't mind going along with it.

"It sounds like a Plan!" Agreed Fred, liking what he had heard. It made sense, and covered all the more popular areas at first and gave them time to relax as well. And knowing the duo, they would take plenty of time to stop for a snack break.

"So, where are we?" Picking up her head, Daphne gave the area they were standing in a look. Trying to compare what she had seen, with the map she was sharing. There was a lot of just building around them. And sure they had big signs telling them what each one stood for, but it still wasn't as clear cut as some of the other areas.

"According to the map, we are at the Entry Village. Besides getting information for season passes, stroller rentals, and security... We don't really need anything here." Velma pointed out, looking around as well as she spoke.

"Yeah! But they like' have Funnel cake here!" Added in Shaggy, eager to start the day off with a little bit of sugary goodness!

"Are they even open?" Velma mused, peering towards the direction the little food shop sat. Though there were other buildings in the way, which prevented the gang from seeing it where they stood.

"Well, if the guys get their funnel cakes, I want to stop at the Deli nearby. I could use another cup of coffee and a bagel right about now." Daphne said, licking her lips at the prospect of a proper breakfast and another cup of coffee.

"Why not? Sounds good to me. Lead the way Shaggy!" Fred motioned the guys to take the lead. Figuring their noses would be able to get them there, if the map wasn't good enough.

With Shaggy and Scooby at the front, Daphne fell quickly behind. Leaving Fred and Velma to take up the rear. Coming up beside Fred, Velma hit her mouth behind her map as she leaned to whisper something to Fred. Not wanting the nearby redhead to hear.

"... Are we sure she needs _Another_ cup of coffee?"

"Well, breakfast at least sounds like a good idea." Fred said with a shrug. He bet that some days, she had more caffeine in her veins then blood. This just was one of those days.


	3. Welcome to

"Welcome to North America!" Gave a shout from Fred, raising his hands to the sky as they passed under the large sign that denoted the change in location. His action earned a few chuckles and an eye roll from some of his companions, at his energetic gestures. Some thinking it was too early for theatrics, even from Fred. Ingested coffee or not

They still were in the Ohio Zoo, but this particular area they were traversing was considered 'North America' as the various animals that were contained there, were from that region.

Having picked up their snacks and breakfast-y things, the Gang ate as they traveled. Just as they entered North America, they came by a nearby Lake area; which was between the entrance and where they had been going. It took a bit of effort though, to keep the two hunger hounds away from the Pizza shack that was the opposite direction they had been heading. Even with breakfast still in hand. The rest just had to promise to come that way later on in the day, not only to get food but to visit the gift shop as well.

The first up on the trip, was a bunch of sleeping swans. All resting in the little lake/pond that had been set up for them, they snoozed as it was still too early for them to really want to move to far in the cool morning air.

"So, like' what's the difference between these swans, and like the kind that we saw swimming at the park?" Shaggy asked, squinting towards the sleeping forms as he leaning on the railing that surrounded the enclosure. They seemed the same to him, so he wasn't sure why they were in the zoo. _Weren't zoo animals supposed to be animals they couldn't normally see?_

"These are Trumpeter Swans. They are also the largest of all the extant species of waterfowl. Unlike the Mute Swan, which is the one we saw at the park that one time, these guys are known for having a pitch black beak instead of the black and orange one that the other swan we saw, had." Velma informed the lanky man as she peered at the nearby plaque and recalled what she personally knew about the species.

"Ah, they look like they are having a good nap... Ahhh." Shaggy sighed, leaning deeper into the railing. Fred gave a laugh, bumping the other guy with an elbow.

"Well you're the one who wanted to take us early."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Shaggy agreed, though still feeling envious at the swans. One couldn't go wrong with some good food, and afterwards a good nap! At least Shaggy thought so. So he was slow to actually move away from the sleeping swans, but he soon wasn't given much choice.

"Raggy! Raggy!" Padding over, Scooby got a grasp upon his buddies sleeve and gave it a good yank, almost pulling him off the railing to follow him. The pull lurched Shaggy to his feet. Surprised, he looked down at his companion in confusion for the sudden jerk.

"What's up Scoob? What's all the hubbub?"

"Raggy Raggy!" Scooby barked excitedly, though keeping it quiet enough to not alert others to him being there. "R'olves!"

Pulling him all the way to the exhibit, the duo found them beaten by Daphne, who was already leaning over the railing to look at the fuzzy forms below. Among the rocky outcropping, four female wolves were relaxing in the cool morning air.

"R'ousins!" Spreading his paws wide, the Dane greeted the wolves that were inside the enclosure. One picked up her head to consider the strange furry visitor, but nothing more. Dismissing his presence; for just another weird thing that had come by to look at her.

"R'aw." Sighed Scooby as the female settled her head back down upon her own fur. This earned a laugh from Shaggy.

"Maybe she's too many times removed from the family to recognize you? Eh, Scoob?"

"... Really distant relatives." Daphne murmured, earning more laughs from the group. Daphne seemed to be getting lost in a daze as she looked over at the wolves beyond. "Such pretty fur."

The four females were mostly tan in color, though their fur was splattered with mixes of colors from whites, to dark browns and blacks. It was in such a way that their backsides were mottled with their lower halves being more uniformed in color.

"Yeah, they are really neat looking." Fred spoke up, giving the wolves a look over. But they really didn't look like any wolves he had ever run across. They did remind him more of a coyote, than a looking like a wolf. This was understandable though, as they shared a lot of similar markings, colors and body structure. But there were some differences, and also difference in location where they both roamed in the wild.

"A Mexican Wolf, or Canis lupus baileyi. A subspecies of Gray wolf that is native to North America." Leaning over the nearby display, it wasn't much of a surprise at who found herself soaking up all the information the little board could provide.

"The Mexican Wolf is the rarest and most genetically distinct subspecies. It is also the smallest of all the Gray wolf variations. They used to roam the Sonoran and Chihuahaun deserts from central Mexico to western Texas, southern New Mexico and central Arizona. But people almost wiped them out due to their diets shrinking in the turn of the 20th century since they had moved on to preying on livestock to make up for the lack of food. They are on the endangered species list though there has been some success with wolves being reintroduced to the wild." Velma could have continued, but she didn't want to bore her companions with as much information as she personally enjoyed.

Plus there was a lot more of the Zoo to cover, so she didn't want to wear them out to early in the day. They still had so much more to see!

Moving past the Wolves, the traveled further down the pathway that had been constructed for people to travel from one exhibit to the next. As the gang progressed through North America, they came to a point where the path made a fork. Though at the break in the paths, was another group of animals.

"Well gang, it looks like we have a choice to make." Fred said, taking a look at the two different paths.

"Yeah, but first let's check out what's below." Daphne spoke eagerly, moving to get to the railing first to peer over at what was beyond.

Reaching the boundary that separated the visitors from the animals, the ground dropped as the enclosure opened up to a large open space. Reminiscent to the old Wild West, the large bit of plains were well occupied. Large groups of pronghorns and American Buffalo moved about in herds below, uninterested in the newest set of eyes to have come upon them. With heads down, most of them just munched along the ground, eating anything that came within chewing distance. Which Shaggy and Scooby admired.

_That was the life!_

Looking about the herd, Daphne found herself admiring the proud buffalo as they grazed. Though one in particular caught her eye.

"Hey Freddy! Doesn't that one look familiar?" Daphne said with a snicker.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Fred, wandering over to where Daphne had been leaning. Following her pointing finger, he found himself looking at one of the larger males in the herd. He seemed to stand taller than the rest around him, and also looked a bit more reddish in color as the sunlight peeked over and hit his fur just right.

"Doesn't that one remind you of Red?" Daphne laughed. "Just in Buffalo form."

Tilting his head a bit, a smile slowly grew on Fred's face.

"I see it now. It just took me a bit. Yeah. They must go to the same barber!" Fred mused, as both man and animal in question had dense curls.

"Hee hee..." Came a little giggle from Velma. Daphne and Fred first assumed that it was due to the Red comment, but as the giggling continued, they had to look at their friend with some minor concern.

"Uh Velma... You ok?" Daphne wondered, unsure if she should check the woman's forehead just in case. "...It wasn't that funny."

"What? Oh... No, that's not it." Velma finally noticed that the others were looking at her funny for her snickers. Shaking her head, she was trying to get herself under control in order to explain. She was having trouble though. Apparently what she found out, was very amusing to her and was giving her a hard time to settle down.

"Bison!" Velma finally managed to get out between giggles.

"Um... Yeah." Fred spoke, not sure why that was humorous. "Isn't an American Buffalo also called a Bison?"

"Hee... Yes, but that's not what is so funny." Velma moved over and pointed to the plaque that came with the exhibit.

"American Buffalo, also known as a Bison... has the Binomial nomenclature of Bison Bison." Which earned a few more giggles from her. But with the confused looks Daphne and Fred were still giving her, she figured she needed to explain it further. Coughing a bit, she gathered herself in order to explain properly.

"... So you know how science people tend to use Latin words and such in order to explain the reason they name things, what they name it? Genus and Species? Well the term for Bison, is in fact Bison. And the particular grouping of Bison is called Bison Bison. And to make it worse... The species of Plains Bison, which these guys are representatives of, are called Bison Bison Bison. Hee. In comparison to the Wood Bison, which is called Bison Bison athabascae."

There was a pause, as she waited for the information to set in. Before she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"...Heeheehee... Bison Bison Bison." Velma giggled, looking back at the herd below them.

Looking at each other, and then looking back at Velma. The two didn't have anything else to add. They could see why the braniac found it amusing, but they couldn't get themselves as entertained about the idea as much as she could.

"Ree hee... Rison rison rison." Snickered Scooby, who had apparently over heard the comment. But Fred doubted that the Dane really understood why Velma found it funny.


End file.
